


a boy and his bear

by ilizibeth



Series: Bear with me, it’s gonna be a long night [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Neglect, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilizibeth/pseuds/ilizibeth
Summary: prequel to i'll hold you tight, you'll always love me





	a boy and his bear

His big doe eyes are warm chocolate with streaks of honey running through them and Jarvis is immediately smitten by the gorgeous baby boy he’s holding in his arms, this precious bundle that he immediately knows he would die for. A day later he realises his darling Ana has fallen for the impossibly young masters charms too. It isn’t until a week later when he sees the same happen to the most formidable women he’s ever met that he realises it as miss carter positively melts. It occurs to Jarvis that little Anthony’s parents have paid him little more than a glance or two since he left the hospital. 

In that moment Jarvis heart which had been so full it was fit to bursting for the dear sweet babe breaks for him. A perfect little boy who’s all smiles and laughs born to parents who only had him to secure an heir.

In making this realisation he makes a second a third in quick succession the second being that Peggy who is much sharper than he is has already figure out this predicament, and that the fantastic God mother that she is will probably be able to advise Edwin on how to proceed. They are English after all so they must keep calm and carry on.

Jarvis and Ana always wanted children, so it is perfectly fine with them that the young master is for the most part, that is when he’s not being toted around like some fashion accessory, left in their care. 

Ana marvel that she is thanks God for little Anthony every night and explains to Edwin that it does not make her sad that they do not have children of their own because God has sent them this little boy this miracle to cherish. Edwin for all his agnosticism can find it in himself to disagree with her, if God is who he has to thank for Anthony and for his Ana’s beautiful smile then he will do so happily. Their little family has always been perfect and he wouldn’t want for anything but somehow just as Anthony is stacking coloured blocks and knocking them down, he does the same for the walls Jarvis built around his heart when the doctor said they could never have children.

By the time Anthony is 1 it becomes obvious he’s an extraordinary child he is already speaking full sentences and has mastered basic literacy, this is happy and sad for the Jarvis’s as upon this revelation Howard decides the boy needs to be educated. So while the tutors come to teach Anthony arithmetic, English, and the romance languages, on the insisance of his mother that her bambino must speak Italian. Jarvis loses 10 precious hours a week of watching over him.

Peggy visits from time to time when she can manage it, she does so love her Godson, but deeply disapproves of Howards parenting. Howard does not take kindly to her berating him to get the child some real toys rather than the educational ones that are few and far between in the large empty mansion.

Tony of course adores her he dashes as fast as his legs can carry him to the window each time he hears her car, this leads to quite a few tumbles, but nothing can quiet the incandescent joy that radiated from him in anticipation of his aunt Peggy.

For tony’s second birthday his Aunt Peggy brings him a bucky bear and tells him in hushed tones that “ a young gentleman’s bear is his greatest confidant and dearest friend, and this particular bear was delighted when I told him about you Ducky, I’ve been told that he’s a cuddle connoisseur, so you must give him as many as possible,” she is rewarded with two kisses and the tightest hug which a two year old can manage that is to say not very tight, but perfect all the same.

From that day forth the boy and bear are inseparable, getting a pass from even Howard because Steve grew up with Bucky and look how he turned out the nations greatest hero.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ilizibeth.tumblr.com/post/179246110149/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks16353080-tony
> 
> Thanks for reading love liz <3


End file.
